


Untitled Drabble #7

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:56:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Untitled Drabble #7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilecrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/gifts).



Duo held his finger out so Heero could see it. His chin quivered and two fat tears rolled down his face. "I have a splinter." His voice took on the mournful edge that only a five year old is capable expressing.

Heero took the offered finger so it rested loosely in his hand. Solemnly, he studied it. "You should tell Mrs. Henderson."

"No!" Duo snatched his hand back, cradling it to his body. "She will make me go see the nurse. She's mean! She makes me have shots."

Heero nodded, having also run afoul of the school nurse at vaccination time. "I could take it out. My daddy showed me how."

"Okay." Duo extended his finger again, watching carefully as Heero grasped the end of the splinter and tugged on it, pulling it loose. He smiled, tears forgotten. "Now you have to kiss it and say I was a big brave boy."

"You were a big brave boy." Heero parroted back before kissing the end of Duo's finger where the splinter had been. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a lollypop, offering it to Duo who took it proudly before hugging his best friend.


End file.
